The Life and Times of Rose and Scorpius
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: From first year to seventh, how the Ravenclaw redhead and Slytherin heart-throbs  Albus and Scorpius  became unlikely friends. How Rose and Scorpius discovered their feelings. M for future chapters.
1. Always At The Beginning Of Great Things

**Year One – The Beginning**

~/*\~

"_There is a woman at the beginning of all great things.__" – Alphonse de Lamartine_

~/*\~

**Scorpius POV**

The first time I walked onto that train, I knew I was starting. Starting my life, my adventure.

I wouldn't let old prejudices and bigotry stop me from doing what I wanted. My father ruffled my hair, before charming my suitcase and owl onto the train.

"Be good Scorp," he told me, a small smile – the only emotion he displayed in public – tugging at his lips. "And give those Weasley's and Potter's hell."

I nodded. I knew what was expected of me. I had heard the stories of the Second War, of what my father had done, of what the Weasley's and Potter's had done. Of what everyone had lost. But I knew that that didn't matter, because I wasn't my father. I was smart. I was talented. I would be first in everything.

I got on the train, and found a carriage. I smiled as I settled into the comfy seats. I was found moments later by _her_.

Fire-red hair had fallen out of its black ribbon, falling in a craze of curls around her face. Her eyes were of a pure middle blue, like the water in the south of France. A small dusting of freckles covered the dainty nose, and the small pink lips completed the picture.

"Hi, can I sit here?" She asked. "My cousin, Al, will be here in a minute – we were kicked out of our other one, cos there's too many of us. My name's Rose by the way."

"I'm Scorpius," I introduced. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh Rosie!" I heard a voice yell out, causing Rose to squeal before opening the carriage door.

"Albie!" She cried. "Over here!"

"Scorpius, this is my cousin Albus. Albus, this is Scorpius who has been nice enough to let us use his carriage."

Albus put out his hand, and I shook it. He was taller than me by a little, but taller than Rose by a lot. A least a head.

"Is this your first year?" I asked Albus.

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous." He confessed.

"What for?"

"The pressure to be in Gryffindor – everyone, and I do mean everyone – in both of our families have been in Gryffindor since forever."

I shrugged. "My family have been in Slytherin since forever as well. Who knows? Maybe we'll swap."

Rose giggled. "I bet I'm either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin – I'm definitely not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, but I really, really want to be a healer."

Albus sighed, as if he'd heard it all before, which caused Rose to glare at him.

"Well, at least you know what you want to do." Albus sighed.

"It's only first year – we've got _ages _before we have to decide." Rose consoled, before leaving to get changed into her robes.

"So are you a Weasley?" I asked, looking at him.

He smiled, but shook his head. "I'm a Potter – you're a Malfoy, right?"

"The only one," I grinned back.

"Rose is a Weasley, and she wasn't lying when she said she'd either get in Ravenclaw or Slytherin – she's very smart, smarter than her mum, or so everyone says. She's very determined, very stubborn – my dad says she gets it from her dad, Uncle Ron."

I shrug. "My Dad doesn't know what I got off who. I'm apparently nothing like him, I'm smarter than he was, but I think I'd like to have a proper job, like a curse breaker or an auror."

"My dad and Uncle Ron are aurors – it's very boring right know, since the end of the War."

I barely noticed it when Rose reappeared, so animated Albus and I were in conversation. She curled up and went to sleep, before Albus and I went to change into our robes.

~/*\~

Arriving at Hogwarts, after being bustled through by Hagrid, the half-giant and Professor for Care of Magical Creatures –who knew both the Potter's and the Weasley's intimately – was a grand moment in any 11-year-old's life.

We were met by Headmaster Flitwick, who was in his last year of teaching before retirement, who introduced the first years to the rest of Hogwarts and to the marvel that was the Sorting Hat.

The hat sat on a stool, and to those who did not come from wizardring families, looked like it should have been thrown out.

That was before it started singing.

"Welcome, welcome, you young students,  
>From families old and wise,<br>From families new and curious  
>Both who survived harder times.<p>

"And who among you will follow  
>In the colours, oh so bold,<br>Of deepest blue and sunniest yellow,  
>Of emerald green, and red and gold.<p>

"And so, let us begin...

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindor's apart.<p>

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
>And unafraid of toil.<p>

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning  
>Will always find their kind.<p>

"Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
>You'll make you real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends."<p>

The hall erupted in applause, but most us first just stood there, staring at it. Flitwick clapped along with them, a small smile tugging her lips.

He took a step forward, and began calling names.

I ignored a lot of them, but started paying attention as the surnames got closer to 'M'. Finally, He called out: "Malfoy, Scorpius,"

I walked up and she sat the hat on my head.

"Ah, another Malfoy," The hat purred. "it's been a while since I've had one you. You, however, are made out of different stuff than your predecessors. Hardworking, and determined, and fiercely protective. I can also see your cunning, and your demand for perfection. Never mind, I think you belong in HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Headmaster froze for a moment – so did the rest of the student body. I guess being an infamous Malfoy meant I was doomed for Slytherin...

A few moments later, "Potter, Albus," was called up.

The hat was on his head for what seemed like a long time. However, he was proclaimed a "Ravenclaw!", much to the shock of both the headmistress, several of the other staff, as well as a few Gryffindors, who, upon closer inspection, were another Potter and a few Weasley's. Albus blushed, but sat next to an older strawberry blonde boy.

Eventually, the names got to 'W', with most going to Gryffindor – all but Rose. Rose too had the hat on for a long time. I could see her lips moving.

The Hat, finally, seemed to agree with whatever she was saying. However, the rest of the hall was not prepared for it's decision: "Slytherin!"

The outcry, this time, was actual outrage. There never had been a Slytherin Weasley before, it seemed.

It took a while, but eventually the Sorting was finished, and the feast began. Despite the ruckus over him, I saw Albus eating with a ferocity that I had never seen before – he shovelled it back like it was his last meal for weeks.

I sighed and ate like how I had been taught – chew and swallow, mouth closed. A couple of the second year Hufflepuffs started talking to me, and before desert was served, I knew that this was the right place for me.

~/*\~

Academic excellence was a priority, which every student at Hogwarts admired. For first years, however, so was finding the best bed in the dorm room. Hufflepuff was placed nearest to the Kitchens, which could only be opened by a secret number of taps. It was the warmest place in the castle, something the upper classmen assured me would I would be grateful of, come winter.

I claimed the bed in the corner, in the shadows, where it was the quietest and the most secluded – noise bothered me while I was trying to sleep. Two other boys, one by the name of Luke Peterson who was a muggle-born claimed the bed nearest the door, the other was Brian Murphey who was also a muggle born, claimed the bed next to Luke. There was an extra bed, but we didn't know what to do with it, so it soon became an extra set of shelves.

Letters were quickly written, for Brian and I had owls to report home with. Luke didn't, and resolved to ask a teacher or prefect tomorrow, and promptly fell asleep.

I wrote to my parents, telling them that I was in Hufflepuff – though dark green was still my favourite colour, despite the large quantaties of yellow I would be living with – and I was joined by two muggleborns. I gave this to my owl Hades, before climbing into my bed and was about to fall asleep, when I heard small knock at the door.

Glancing over at Brian, who was writing what seemed to be a very lengthy letter and had not heard the knock, I decided it was up to me to answer it.

I sighed, and opened the door, surprised to see Rose there holding onto a letter.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked quietly, so not to wake anyone else.

"No, I just finished my letter, why?" I asked as I opened the door for her.

"Albie wanted me to ask you if you had an owl – he has one, and wouldn't mind sending your letter if you didn't."

"It's okay Rose, I do have one, Hades, and I already sent it home. Thank Albus for me, for offering."

"I will, sorry to bother you."

"Night Rose." I whispered back as she slipped out the door.

She opened the door almost as soon as she shut it. "Night Scorpius," She whispered, her cheeks pink.

I smiled. It didn't occur to me later that no one outside of Hufflepuff had been in the common room before Rose. She definitely was a sly one.

~/*\~

It soon became very clear that when it came to Academics, Rose and I were matched. We both could get the feather to float the first time, both of our brooms zoomed into our hands at the first moments, our practical potion lessons both ended in us having the same level of achievement – flawless. Herbology was much the same, with both of us skilfully managing to not get cut, sliced or otherwise harmed during the lessons.

Test results often resulted in us both getting the same top marks, so often that the professors had to check if we were cheating off each other or not.

It surprised many that we didn't cheat.

Albus always came in the top half of the class – he wasn't as brilliant at academics as Rose and I, but in the Quidditch lessons and in Care of Magical Creatures he usually caused a three-way-tie between us.

Albus said that Ravenclaw wasn't only for the brightest or smartest, otherwise both Rose and I would be there too. It was for those who had an open mind. Rose agreed with this, saying it was the only way their non-related Aunt Luna would have gotten into the house.

Their many Gryffindor relatives thought it was funny, that a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin were beating the entire Ravenclaw first-year pupils, so much so that the three of us didn't discuss school work with any Gryffindor in hearing range, as It often caused tension between my two best friends.

~/*\~

As Christmas approached, the tension between Rose and Albus and their cousins lessoned, so much so that Albus actually managed to beat Rose by one point, which surprisingly made Rose giddy with joy.

The day before we all left for Christmas break, Rose was practically skipping from class to class, she was that happy.

She also promised me that she'd send me a present.

Well, not in so many words, but she asked who were was my favourite Quidditch team. My answer didn't really surprise her – anyone in green – but she nodded before darting off.

I wondered what she wanted for Christmas.

I asked Albus, who shrugged. "I get her Muggle books – she loves them. I don't know why. But that's my gift, so you can't give her that. Asked her yet?"

"Girls are hard to buy for," I told him with a sigh. "Without giving the game away."

He shrugged. "She likes the Winged Animal Olympic team – you know, the ones with the flying horses? Get her something about them."

I nodded, and resolved to get her a poster.

~/*\~

Coming back in January, I was met on the train by Albus, who was grinning from ear to ear, while wearing a very lumpy green jumper with a big letter 'A' stitched onto the front.

"Thanks for the hat mate!" He exclaimed, pulling out the Blue and white – well, green and grey now – cap that I had gotten him from Christmas. It had both the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor crests on the back – the Gryffindor crest was in blue as course.

Rose joined us a moment later, also in a lumpy green jumper, but hers had the letter 'R' on it. She hugged me, grinning and blushing at the same time.

"Thank you so, so, so, soooo much for the poster! It was brilliant! How did you know?"

"A little birdy told me. Thank _you_ for the poster of the national Irish Quidditch team."

She shrugged, still grinning. "They wear a lot of green." She said simply.

"And thank you Albus, for your present! I love the book!"

Albus blushed slightly. "S'no problem."

Rose rolled her eyes, before staring at Albus intently.

Albus sighed at her actions.

I sent him a quizzical look.

He chuckled before explaining. "It's my birthday in a few weeks – Rose is trying to see if she can telepathically tell me what she's got for me."

"Well, I haven't got you anything! Why didn't you say?"

Albus shrugged. "It's not important. I'll only be 12. Wait until I'm 17, then you can spoil me."

"He's been saying that all Christmas break whenever anyone asks him what he wants." Rose informed me, now glaring at her cousin. "He likes dragons though."

"Rose!" Albus hissed, making Rose giggle.

~/*\~

The rest of the year passed as it had started.

Rose and I were tied for all classes, Albus included in that tie for Quidditch and Care of Magical Creatures. He also started to excel at Defence Against the Dark Arts, no doubt falling back on his Father's skills.

His birthday at the end of January, which he begged us all to forget, was a simple occasion – he woke up with a mound of presents at the end of his bed, including presents from Rose and I, as well as presents from all his school-going relatives. Mine followed closely after in February. Rose's birthday was at the beginning of May, and she too received a mound of presents.

The rest of the year, with the repeated exception of a Weasley or Potter birthday, was rather normal – Ravenclaw took out the Quidditch cup much to Al's glee, with Gryffindor second and Slytherin third.

Hufflepuff and Slytherin tied for the House cup, so the Great Hall was divided into yellow and green. The Headmaster gave her closing speech, saying how wonderful it was teaching at Hogwarts for over 70 years, and that the new Headmaster would no doubt continue on with Hogwarts' grand legacy.

The train ride home was also as normal as possible.

Albus slept, with Rose and I playing a 6-hour long game of Wizard's chess. Neither of us were close to winning, nor were we close to losing either.

Albus woke up and suggested that we change clothes and that ended our first year at Hogwarts.

~/*\~

In the upcoming years, I would find that I prayed they all were as easy as the first. But it never happened.

_**So this is the first chapter –what do you think so far?**_


	2. The People Our Parents Warned Us About

~/*\~

**We Are Those People Our Parent's Warned Us About**

~/*\~

"YOU ARE WHAT?" My father's voice rang out in the silence of our dining room.

I swallowed nervously, knowing that this would be harder to hear the second time round.

"I'm best friends with both a Weasley and a Potter," I told him, no emotion showing in my voice, though inside I was quaking.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"Well Albus Potter was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Rose Weasley is in Slytherin all of our classes."

He sighed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No sir – We are kind of, well, outcasts." My voice softened as I spoke.

His eyes softened – I had obviously said something that spoke to him. Had he been an outcast?

"And to think, I had warned you all about them, and you turned out to fit right in. The world is changing." He muttered to himself.

My mother nodded at me, indicating I could leave, and so I did, very quickly.

I sent letters that night to Rose and Albus, telling them of what had happened between my father and I and I wished them luck if they hadn't already told their parents about our friendship. I sent extra luck to Rose, who's father Ronald had the reputation of being stubborn or so Rose informed me – often.

My poor Hades, my owl, was getting a tough work out, flying from Godric's Hollow all the way back here.

Archimedes, the owl which Albus and Rose shared, was also getting a work out, as he had another house to visit.

I asked why Rose hadn't gotten her own owl, to which the reply came that her father, Ron Weasley, refused her, but her mother had promised to get her one in fourth year at the latest. Until then, Archimedes was their only way of contact to the outside world.

Not much happened for weeks, as summer dragged on. I grew a little, but not much. My mother told me not to expect to grow until I was 15 at least. I was not looking forward to being short until my 4th year at Hogwarts. Maybe Al would stop growing though?

That first summer out of school dragged on, but I eventually came out of my self-induced hermitage to fly the new broom – Nimbus 2017 – that I had received at Christmas from my grandfather.

I resolved to get onto the Quidditch team that year, if only so I had something to relate to my father apart from being a fellow outcast.

~/*\~

The first thing that I noticed about my two best friend's, is that they seemed to have swapped heights.

Rose, small tiny Rose, was tall – taller than Albus, who looked like he hadn't grown at all. I had grown very little, but we stood about the same height.

I also noticed that Albus also had a Nimbus 2017 carefully wrapped and bound to his school luggage. I noticed that Rose didn't.

"Don't you play Rose?" I asked as we boarded the train.

She shrugged. "We do – but I don't feel like playing this year." Her hair was short, and this made it very straight – it fell just below her chin – the same length as mine.

Albus' hair was as wild as ever, sticking up all over the place. His green eyes were as bright as ever, but he had a set of glasses in his front pocket.

He must have caught me staring, for he grinned before saying "They're just for reading – bad eyesight runs in our family. James also needs them, but he wears contacts." James was his fourth-year cousin, who had red hair that behaved like Albus'. "Rose is lucky she doesn't need them – her nose isn't quite big enough to keep them up."

Rose blushed but shoved her cousin anyway. "Just because I don't have a huge honker like you, doesn't mean you can pick on me."

Albus grinned but held his hands up in surrender.

"Watch out for her this year Scorp – she's been tutored by the best in the business. Our parents relented – finally – to her pleas of boredom and decided to teach her a few things. Now, she hexes _anyone_ who annoys her."

I smiled – that sounded like Rose.

The train ride was spent largely catching up on things that our letters had missed, namely that Albus had decided that he would try and play Quidditch professionally, no matter the cost to his schooling career, despite the fact that Ravenclaw was supposed to be for those who were academically minded.

Roses still talked animatedly about her future healer career – almost convincing me that I was destined to be one as well – when we all decided to go change.

The carriage ride to the Castle – which looked to me like it was being pulled by nothing, but Albus assured me that animals were pulling them, and Rose even looked like she was petting one – was filled with Albus' revealing a gift from his father – the invisibility cloak. Both Albus and Rose told me of the grand adventures their parents had had with it – James apparently had the Marauder's Map, which showed were everyone was inside the school, including secret passage ways.

Rose looked smug at Albus mentioning this, but I didn't comment.

~/*\~

The first day of classes came and went in the same fashion as they had done the previous year. All the houses were eager for the weekend, as it was the Quidditch Trials, which were held all day, each house getting half a day to the pitch. Hufflepuff was up first. Which meant me.

"Right!" Called the Seventh year captain-and-beater Scarlet Yorkie. "We need a keeper, a beater, two chaser's and a seeker! If you want to try out for those positions please stay! Otherwise get lost!"

Albus and I decided very early on that first week what positions we'd play – he'd go for seeker, despite his height, and I'd go for keeper. Ravenclaw was slated to be that afternoon, so Albus watched from the stand with Rose.

I was separated into the groups in which we were tried – Albus and I were not the only ones from second year trying out. One at a time, they sent us up, and had bludgers and quaffles hurled at as – very few managed to stop them. I was lucky enough to be part of that few.

There were three of us left – a very big fourth year boy and a blonde sixth year, who looked tough.

"Right, let's see you lot fly! Keeper's don't just sit there, they get out and move! Now GO!"

I was the first one away, zooming down the other end of the pitch. As I turned around I saw that the other keeper-hopefuls were not far behind. I also saw that Rose was waving ecstatically at me. I smiled and zoomed back to the Captain.

"Very well done Malfoy," she said gruffly.

I nodded, but one of the other keepers landed just as she said that, causing him to jeer.

"Your _girlfriend_ looks happy to see you're alive," he sneered at me.

_Girlfriend?_ I thought to myself. _What girlfriend?_

"She's a pretty little redhead for sure..."

I knew who he meant as soon as he said 'redhead'. "Rose is not my girlfriend." I told him.

"Oooo Rose," he teased, but I didn't retaliate. No good would come of it.

Rose was watching this encounter very closely. The other keeper hopeful began leering over me, taunting me about Rose.

Rose, who had apparently seen enough of this, grabbed her wand. I saw her flick it twice, and soon enough, the keeper hopeful was in the air, upside down, seemingly to be held there by his ankle.

I saw Albus shake his head, before animatedly talked to Rose, who finally put down the boy and walked away, heading for the greenhouse.

The third keeper hopeful had finally arrived, looking sheepish.

"Well, boys, I think we can be safe to say that young Malfoy here gets the position."

I grinned, and suddenly wished that Rose had been there to see me get the nod. Albus was ecstatic – It gave him the boost of confidence he needed for his trials, which he aced. Both of us, second years, were on our house teams.

Rose looked a bit wistful every time we mentioned Quidditch from then on. I forgot to ask her about it.

~/*\~

_Dear Father and Mother._

_Just a quick note to tell you that I got the Keeper position on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Our first game against Gryffindor is the Saturday before Hallowe'en. You are both welcome to attend. Please notify Grandfather as well, as I believe he is still a governor of the school and might wish to attend._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Son, Scorpius._

~/*\~

Our first Quidditch game came and went quickly, with our seeker managing to catch the snitch within ten minutes, making it the quickest game of Quidditch in over a decade. Rose joined the party in the hufflepuff common room, although she stood mostly in the shadows, avoiding the glares directed at her – a lone green tie amongst the yellow.

I snuck her a butterbeer before I was hoisted into the air and thunderous applause erupted, but I kept looking for her face.

~/*\~

Eventually, Albus and I cornered her about why she wasn't playing Quidditch – she obviously loved it, so why wasn't she playing it?

She sighed, before pulling out a large piece of parchment.

Albus gasped. "James _gave_ that to you?"

She scoffed. "Of course not – I made him a deal for it. I won't go for the slytherin Quidditch team while he is in school and I get the map."

"How is that a map? It's just a piece of paper!" I didn't understand, at all.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," the cousin's said in unison, both tapping the parchment. Slowly, words appeared on the parchment.

"Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauder's Map." I read. "Who are these 'misters'?"

"Well, Moony is Teddy Lupin's dad, Prongs is my grandad, and Padfoot is my Dad's godfather – my grandad's best friend." Albus explained.

"And Wormtail?"

"We don't talk about him very much," Rose said quietly. "I'll tell you later."

I nodded. "So, what does this marauder's map do?"

Albus grinned and opened the map, showing a highly detailed map of Hogwarts, with little moving scrolls showing everybody.

"This is officially amazing!"

"But Rosie, what are you going to do with it? You're not a trouble maker." Albus asked, wide-eyed and innocent looking.

She shoved him. "If you're nice I'll maybe let you borrow it."

"Maybe?" Albus pleaded.

"Maybe. Only if you're nice."

"Oh Rosie, my dearest, sweetest, most smartest cousin, on whom I love most dearly, have I told you how I admire your study ethic?"

She giggled. "Not tonight Albus. Night boys," she said winking.

Albus groaned.

"Don't worry mate, I'll get it!" I told him.

"Good luck. She's a stubborn old git."

I grinned and ran after her. "OH, RO-OSE!" I called.

~/*\~

She eventually relented, but usually accompanied us in our late night wonderings, usually bringing Albus' cloak with us. The first time we snuck out of school was the afternoon before we all left for home for the Christmas holidays. We went to Hogsmeade.

We had a blast, buying a lot of lollies from Honeydukes, as well as looking in Weasley's Wheezes, although both Rose and Albus owned at least one of most things. One of the perks of being closely related to the inventor. We then trekked over to the Three Broomsticks and got butterbeers, showing the extent of our sugar-spoils.

We snuck in late that night, Albus and I walking Rose back to Slytheirn house, all three of us wishing goodnight, before Albus and I snuck back into our own houses.

I sat up until the sun was peaking over the mountains, thinking mostly about Quidditch and Christmas.

We both slept on the way home, with Rose's lap acting as Albus' pillow, much to her disgruntlement. She managed to squeeze out from under him at some point, as when we arrived back at London she was sitting on the floor reading the map.

"Whatcha doing Rosie?" Albus asked sleepily.

"Making sure my friends aren't getting up to mischief," She replied quickly. "I've given up on you two."

Both Albus and I grinned, before the three of us got out of the train and we all separately went to our respective homes.

~/*\~

After the greenest Christmas England had seen in a long time, we all boarded the train back to Hogwarts, each of us trying to tell our own stories of Christmas, but we all kept interrupting each other.

Rose eventually hexed Albus and I into silence as she recounted her story of how all of her present floated, thanks to her Uncle George, and it took her three days to get them as no one would help her or let her use magic.

Albus then told us of how he had eaten so much pumpkin pie that he had to be sent to St Mungo's overnight for what they called 'pumpkin poisoning' but what Rose called 'plain old food poisoning from Uncle George stealing Aunty Ginny's pumpkins.'

I told them about how I had to have Christmas with my Grandparents, who were the scariest two people I'd ever seen. I was only halfway through my story when two girls – one with dark blonde hair the other with black, came and practically ordered Rose to come with them.

"She made friend with them over the Holidays. They're both in Slytherin like her, and they live practically next door. The blonde is Harmony, the other is Clara. They don't think it's right for Rose to have only boy friends – friends from rival houses at that."

We didn't see Rose much for the rest of that year, but when we did, she looked ecstatic about being with us, and entirely not Rose when she was with the two girls.

Albus and I tried to continue our adventures, but without the Map which Rose still had, we got caught a lot more often, even with the cloak which resulted in a lot of detention. He and I both slipped a bit on our school work, letting Rose plow on ahead.

No one was surprised when our report cards came that Rose was the undisputed first place receiver. We made plans to meet up over the summer holidays, and Rose looked very pleased at the thought of spending more time with us. The two girls, Harmony and Clara, weren't invited.


End file.
